


adieu

by preciousghouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future AU, Light Angst, M/M, post breakup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: they break up, but agree to remain friends. tsukishima's not exactly handling it as well as he thinks he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> post break up au based off the prompts
> 
> \- i know you can’t cook for shit so i’ve been bringing you dinner ~~every night~~ , just, y’know, to keep you alive  
> \- we keep showing up at all the same places ~~separately~~ because we’ve always had similar interests

A one room flat.

Shopping for two persons’ worth of items.

Preparing food for two.

A daily routine Tsukishima’s grown used to. So he packs up the extra food into containers after he finishes his own share and with a push-up of his glasses, leave his apartment, climbs down two sets of chairs until he stands before an almost identical door to his own.

Only that it read #301 instead of #507 and the owner is that of a man by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou. Sucking in a deep breath Tsukishima raises his free hand to knock and it’s only a second before he hears that familiar voice, “Coming!”, then the door opens.

“Oh!” Because of his height Kuroo had his body bent and leaning forward, and with how close Tsukishima stood to the door, their faces ended up being _too close_ when it opened for comfort. For ex-lovers.

Kuroo puts on a smile Tsukishima can tell is _fake, fake, fake._ “What’s up, Tsukki?”

Tsukki. Not Kei, not Kei-chan. Tsukki. Not Tsukishima, because Kuroo doesn’t do that with anyone. He’s almost beginning to regret agreeing to remain friends after their breakup. This isn’t good for his still-aching heart at all.

Actually, who even takes these kinds of things seriously? Friends after a breakup? They don’t happen outside of TV screens. God, is he an idiot. Staring at the suddenly seemingly fascinating cracked floor, Tsukishima holds out the bag he’d carried down.

“You haven’t eaten, right? I had too much leftovers, so I thought I might as well…”

Might as well _what?_ Deliver food to his ex on a weekday night? Just like when they were dating? Suddenly this didn’t seem like a good idea after all. Plus Kuroo hasn’t made a single move. Tsukishima wishes he can dig a hole and jump into it and end up in the past where they were still dating and _woah there, me._

Just when Tsukishima is ready to retract his hand, run back upstairs, pack his bag and get away to just move away Kuroo takes the bag from him, peeking into the contents.

“Woah, aren’t these all my favs?” Then, with a small frown, “Tsukki, you don’t even _like_ steamed fish.”

Tsukishima turns a strawberry pink. “I just happened to have leftovers, okay?” And when Kuroo flashes him that signature smirk, “Shut up. I’m going back.”

This time he doesn’t wait for Kuroo to make another remark, just turns on his heels and leaves at a speedwalk pace, which is _fast_ for one with his legs. He doesn’t even breathe until he’s back in his own small apartment with the definite sound of the lock clicking behind him. Then he sighs and has to lean against the cold metal to catch his breath.

Looking at his apartment, one wouldn’t find it big. Not at all. In fact, it’s so small it was a wonder two people were in it at a time for four long years. Yet now that one of them isn’t here anymore, it looks too big.

Tsukishima looks down at his trembling hands, and curl them into fists. “It’s okay. That was good. I’ll just never do it ever again.”

There won’t be any problems if they just stop trying to cross paths unless the situation calls for it, right?

Wrong.

Tsukishima just won’t stop bumping into Kuroo _everywhere_. Literally. Meeting in the lift on weekdays, because they’d adjusted their work schedules to match each other. Commuting by the same means because their workplaces are close. Ending up in the same cafe during lunch break because they have the same taste. Thankfully, for those times, there were always someone else with them, so they were spared the need to greet each other like “friends”.

Weekends? Not that lucky, for they have the unfortunate same circle of friends. Well, in Tsukishima’s case anyway, for all who he knows, Kuroo knows (yet those that Kuroo knows, Tsukishima most likely don’t).

So there are moments like today where Tsukishima is out with Yamaguchi, ends up bumping into the Idiot Duo, who were on the way to meet with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and where were the two? In Iwaizumi’s mom’s workplace, which just happens to be _Kuroo’s_ workplace aka a hair salon, and they end up in the same space on a weekend anyway.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Tetsu-chan!”

“Shut _up_ , Tooru.”

“Love you too, Tetsu-chan!”

There’s a groan Tsukishima has heard so many times in the morning after a long night when he pulls the curtains apart and lets the sun shine onto Kuroo’s marked skin. The playfully exasperated kind, filled with fondness. It’s a sound he’s come to love, that makes him chuckle when he hears it, but now that it’s not a sound that belongs to _him_ , it sounds... wrong.

While Kageyama gets his hair trimmed by Mrs. Iwaizumi, the rest, including Kuroo who’s shooed out for a break, goes to the restaurant next door where Tsukishima works.

Tsukishima sits between Yamaguchi and Hinata, and opposite him, Iwaizumi. Two diagonal seats away, Kuroo. It’s almost unfair how he’s able to act so normal. The way they’re laughing over lame jokes. Discussing about their current lives. A small part of him is annoyed at how Kuroo doesn’t even show a crack of emotion when Tsukishima’s just sitting there, staring at him openly. _Then again, we never did tell anyone we’re dating._

...But were they even dating? _Truly_ dating? Tsukishima doesn’t care much for things like romance. Give him a movie ticket to Godzilla or a trip to Dinosaur Museums over a date any day. Though, if he thinks back, there have been times where he cancelled plans because Kuroo was sick, or found himself wanting to accommodate to Kuroo’s liking occasionally. Would he do that for friends? For Yamaguchi, perhaps.

How about staying over almost every night? Cooking meals for each other? Hugging? Kissing? Having sex? To do it with anyone else...

It’s a sickening thought.

_Ah, that’s what love is, isn’t it?_

Tsukishima’s chest feels like it’s able to be crushed from the throbbing he feels, so he stands and excuses himself.

“Tsukki? Are you okay?” Yamaguchi’s worried voice barely reaches him, and Tsukishima gives a light shake of his head.

“Just feeling a bit light-headed... Sorry, I’ll leave first.” Eyes still on the floor, Tsukishima gathers his things and leaves. Kuroo doesn’t even utter a word. Doesn’t come after him like he might a month ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tsukishima’s just about done with himself. Fed up. He’s fed up.

He made enough for two people. _Again_. So much for promising himself it wouldn’t happen again. He considers bringing it over to his next-door neighbour, but his legs carry him down two sets of stairs, thirteen steps to the left, to door #301, and knocks before he knows it.

“Coming... Oh, hey, Tsukki.”

From his body language, Tsukishima can tell Kuroo isn’t comfortable with his presence. If his eyes lower, he can see a pair of shoes he doesn’t recognise by the genkan. His hand holding the container of food trembles, but looking straight into Kuroo’s eyes he hands it over anyway.

“I made too much again.”

Kuroo blinks once, twice at the contents visible to the eye from the transparent plastic, and rakes a hand through his hair. He’s troubled.

“Tsukki, you don’t have to keep doing this. We broke up, remember? Friends don’t do this kind of thing for each other.”

Tsukishima’s arm lowers, because if it didn’t Kuroo will notice his trembling. “...But you can’t cook, right? As a friend, isn’t it normal to be concerned about your well-being?”

Kuroo gives a mute shake of his head, something resembling a smile on his lips. “To this extent? No way, Tsukki.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima holds up the bag again. “Then, will you at least take this? Since I went through the trouble of making it anyway.”

Another shake of Kuroo’s head.

“I’ve already had dinner.”

“...Oh.” _The shoes._

“...Yeah.”

He hangs his head. “Then. I guess, I’ll be going now. Sorry to disturb.”

“Yeah.”

Holding himself back from snapping at Kuroo’s infuriating one word replies, Tsukishima leaves. He’s almost dragging his feet, taking his own damned time, because what is there to do once he’s back in his apartment? He can barely remember what life was like before Kuroo any longer.

This time when the door clicks behind him Tsukishima slides to the floor, setting the bag of food down with exaggerated care. He wraps his arms around his knees and stares into the dark apartment for a long moment, before finally allowing himself to cry.

How long before he forgets Kuroo? 

**Author's Note:**

> that's the end! its been a long time since i wrote kurotsuki, and i wanted to write something long like how they get back together and things like that, but...  
> ...i love but how to write kurotsuki?


End file.
